With the rapid development of modern science and technology and the increasing demand for people's living production, more and more electronic devices have emerged to meet the ever-increasing demand for living and production, and display screens, as electronic devices in direct contact with people, has been widely used. The display screen, as a device capable of both outputting and inputting, is an important tool for visualizing the operation of the electronic device through a specific transmission device. Electronic devices such as televisions, mobile phones, computers, and smart wearable devices that are closest to us in life are inseparable from the display screen, some for operation, and others for viewing. The existing display screens currently on the market mainly include: LCD (liquid crystal display), LED (light emitting diode) display, plasma display, etc. Many display screen technologies have been developed for many years and the technology is mature, but there are also more or less problems, many problems are limitations of the technology itself, and cannot be solved by improving the solution, such as lacking of color expression (by RGB tri-color synthesis of other colors), complex component and inconvenient maintenance and so on.